


June on Kalliope

by tangereen



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Background Jacqui Green/Aria Joie, Gen, and it never did so here it is, i was listening to an animal out of context and keep waiting for that aria joie song to drop, it's to a weird mash up of Sermon of Sister Rust and Love's First Explosion, since it's the all based on Jacqui talking about June on Kalliope and Aria writing that song for her, very vague spoilers for september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangereen/pseuds/tangereen
Summary: The missing Aria Joie song from An Animal Out of Context, written for Jacqui.





	June on Kalliope

Here in September,  
Fall takes an eternity.  
A spark, then an ember  
Ignites that old injury.  
The Apokine's lance,  
Fished from antiquity,  
Gives them the chance  
To rewrite their history.  
The shadow of one,  
Or two or infinity,  
Can't be unspun  
Once meshed so perfectly.  
A bent antenna,  
Broken off quietly.  
Symbols to come,  
New kinds of divinity.  
The voice of the idol,  
She rings out for liberty.  
Vital and prideful,  
She's a new discovery.  
When this war is won,  
Chimes signal our victory.  
When the rigour is done,  
We'll dance  
In June  
On Kalliope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making any sort of fan work, so I'm not really sure if I should/shouldn't have tagged things or what's the what. If I could sing and write music and play an instrument and record myself singing and playing, I promise I would.


End file.
